


It's your serve, and the score is love

by unnieunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is very confused, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex god Minseok, Sometimes brats don't get what they deserve, Tennis AU, lots of smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnieunnie/pseuds/unnieunnie
Summary: Baekhyun loves the aftermath of their tennis matches, especially when he's made a pest of himself.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 150





	It's your serve, and the score is love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this silly little vignette, my Christmas gift to you all whether you celebrate or not.
> 
> \----------------

Did he know what he was doing?

You bet.

Baekhyun only _looked_ kind of dumb. And he mostly played that up, anyway, so that when he landed a particularly good zinger, it had more effect.

Minseok knew all this. Baekhyun knew Minseok knew all this.

Didn’t make it any less hot when Min played along. Knowing that he would just made Baekhyun itch for it more.

They had some down time between games, and he wasn’t supposed to have his phone when they were on the tennis court, so what did he have better to do other than fidget around obnoxiously on the bench until Min clamped a hand on his knee? Those little hands were fucking strong, and if they weren’t in public, Minseok would probably squeeze his knee to make him shriek.

In front of the crowded tennis court, Minseok just rested his hand there, heavy, until Baekhyun had been still for several breaths. Then Minseok dragged two fingers softly up the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh as he pulled his hand away. Nice.

Baekhyun watched the side of Min’s mouth twitch. He himself grinned wide. When the mixed-doubles game in front of them ended, Baekhyun stood and stretched, arching his back so his shirt would ride up. Then he turned before bending over straight from the waist to pretend to re-tie his shoe and tilt his ass back toward Min’s direction.

“Doesn’t seem like the smartest strategy to distract your partner before a game,” Minseok murmured.

“Sure it is,” Baekhyun said as he stood up. “Get you riled up enough and we’ll win faster. Too bad about this dumb tournament, though. I don’t think you’ll be able to fuck me in these showers.”

Minseok’s expression went blank in a way that Baekhyun knew meant he was really in for it.

Awesome.

Of course, their opponents were in for it first. Baekhyun knew he was hardly a great tennis player, but Min was the one who actually cared about their dumb intramural tennis league: Baekhyun played mostly for Minseok (a) sweaty, (b) wearing tight-n-tiny little shorts, and (c) horny with the thrill of victory or needing to fuck out the annoyance of loss.

In other words, Baekhyun didn’t care about their tennis league, but he _loved_ it.

Winning was also pretty cool, especially when it was against a couple of corporate snooze alarms who couldn’t believe that all their fancy lessons and fancy gear weren't enough to let them beat two dudes who actually had to work for a living.

“Nice going, babe,” Baekhyun said after one point, and patted Min on the butt, throwing a wink over the net.

The guy in the back muttered something so rude and homophobic that Minseok went perfectly still before erupting into a smash serve that bounced – no lie – 2 cm in front of the guy’s foot.

They got their game point less than 5 minutes later. Baekhyun blew the bigot loser (synonyms!) a kiss on the way off the court, just to make the guy snarl at them.

Just to wind Minseok up that much more.

Min had this trick he knew (he probably learned it in the army, he’d been in some unit so hardcore it shaved months off his service), where if one had a towel in one’s hand, over the course of about 5 seconds and two shoves off-balance, one might find oneself pressed against the lockers with one’s hands totally incapacitated by one’s own towel.

Baekhyun loved that trick.

“Quit it,” Minseok muttered, lips against Baekhyun’s ear.

“Quit what?”

Min growled and let him go. Tried to act like he wasn’t looking while they showered.

Totally looked.

“Your place or mine?” Baekhyun said when they walked to their cars.

Minseok’s gaze was steady and expressionless.

“Mine.”

Oh goody. Baekhyun was the one with the nightstand drawer full of various things that could be inserted into assholes to vibrate or not. Min’s place had all the stuff for bad boys who needed punishing.

Baekhyun bounced a little in the seat while he drove, dick already getting interested in the world around itself. He took the long way around, because Minseok drove like a terrified grandmother, and he didn’t want to arrive first.

Granny must not have been too scared that day, though, because Min’s car was in its space the very first time Baekhyun drove past.

Awesome.

Baekhyun didn’t even try to slow his bound up the 2 flights of stairs or the sprightliness with which he knocked on Minseok’s door.

Min let him in right away.

“You’re a brat,” he said when Baekhyun’s shoes had been placed in a cubby with acceptable tidiness.

“I definitely am,” Baekhyun said, grinning.

“Strip. Bed.”

Baekhyun whooped and ran for it. Nothing was fastened to the headboard, but the sheets were pulled down and the pillows placed to one side. Baekhyun dragged his clothes off and even had time to get himself into a nicely flattering stretch before Minseok arrived.

Min stood by the bed and stared down at him.

“Was I _very_ bad?” Baekhyun said, pitching his voice higher in the way that always made Min roll his eyes but sometimes inspired him to give over a bite of something really delicious when they ate together.

“Shouldn’t have egged those jerks on.”

Baekhyun bit his lip.

“Sorry, Min,” he said, not bothering to actually sound like it.

Minseok nodded and stripped off his shirt.

Aw yeah. Now he was really going to get it. Min hadn’t spanked him in ages. Maybe he’d get tied up _and_ spanked. Whoa, was it physically possible for someone to reach around and spank you while you were deep-throating their dick? He would definitely have to ask about that one. Or maybe find a FWB with really long arms. Ooo, someone Minseok liked so he could wa -

Minseok stretched out next to him and cupped his face gently.

Baekhyun’s mind emptied like a bucket with the bottom knocked out of it.

“Baekhyunnie,” Min murmured, and kissed him softly. “Why would you worry hyung like that?”

Baekhyun blinked. Minseok kissed him again, warm little closed-lipped kisses on the corners of his mouth, fingers gentle against his neck.

“Those guys were shitheads, I’m so glad we beat them quickly so we didn’t have to look at their stupid faces anymore.”

Minseok's hand stroked his shoulder, his side, and it lulled Baekhyun into some kind of stupor, those languid touches and leisurely kisses, where all but one part of his body relaxed.

“Open your mouth, Hyunnie,” Min said.

Hyunnie opened his mouth. Was there anything else Min would like Hyunnie to do? Okay, sure, he would definitely kiss back, that was a great idea. It was the kind of kissing that could go on all day, sweet and slow and wet, and Baekhyun whimpered.

“You played so beautifully today,” Minseok said before his mouth moved down.

Baekhyun tipped his head back and put his arms around Min’s shoulders. He closed his eyes and ground up a little into Minseok’s hip.

That usually meant Min would pin him down, order him not to move. Today, Minseok laughed against his neck and shoved one thigh between his legs.

“Eager, are we?”

Baekhyun choked on – okay, he choked on his own spit, but it was because he was so confounded that he didn’t know he worked anymore.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think, Hyunnie?”

Baekhyun tried to say “I have no fucking idea,” but Minseok closed one hand around his dick and pulled slowly, so really the sound was just a vowel with a couple of breaks in it.

Minseok, being some kind of sex magician, wriggled out of his gym shorts while still stroking Baekhyun’s dick _and_ nipping at his shoulder. Baekhyun lay there helpless in the throes of confused horniness.

It wasn’t spanking, but it was all so good. Usually when they kissed there were a lot more teeth involved, and sucking on things, and not-infrequent marks or bitten lips. This soft, slow stuff felt an awful lot like affection, and Baekhyun felt like the filament in an old-timey lightbulb, starting to glow with warmth. It was super scary.

“Min,” he said.

He wasn’t sure what wanted to come out of his mouth, so probably it was just as well that he couldn’t say it on account of Minseok’s tongue occupying that space.

“Relax, baby,” Minseok whispered.

Before Baekhyun had a chance to ask why, Minseok slung one leg over him and sank down onto his cock.

Baekhyun cursed for a minute, partially out of surprise and partially out of a totally different surprise of when the hell Min had prepped himself, and partially because Min’s ass was hot and tight as hell and how soon was he going to be allowed to come.

He’d been the fucker instead of the fuckee plenty of times – sometimes even in this position, except that Min usually rode him into the mattress when he was tied up and immobile. The rest of the time, fucking Minseok usually came with a very precise and constant set of instructions, often of the “don’t you dare come yet” and “harder” type.

This smiling down at him with hands on his chest thing was new.

Min leaned in and kissed him again.

“Okay, baby?”

Baekhyun nodded. What the hell else was he going to do? Say “no, I’m too confused by how great this is right now, I need you to stop”?

For fuck’s sake.

“What’s that look for?” Min asked with a little smile.

“I have no idea, I think you’d better kiss me again.”

Minseok laughed a little up against his mouth, then started to move while they kissed, and Baekhyun was no longer like an old-timey lightbulb and more like one of the damn beacons of Gondor or something. What the hell. Minseok kept kissing him. Min was sliding up and down on him and smiling, and he had one hand tangled in Baekhyun’s hair.

Who cared what this was? It was awesome.

Baekhyun thrust up to meet Min’s downstroke and returned Minseok’s smile. He let his hands wander over that luscious, muscled body and didn’t bother to hold back his moan when Min sat on him and ground in a circle.

He grabbed Min’s hair and held him close for more kisses when Min tried to pull away. Minseok gave a low, deep-voiced laugh and kissed along Baekhyun’s collarbone. When he sat back, Min reached over to the nightstand and pressed a bottle into Baekhyun’s hand.

“Make me come first, Hyunnie,” he said. “Before you come in me.”

There was not enough “what” in the world to fill up Baekhyun’s head, but he did as he was told. It meant he got to feel Min bounce on him again while at the same time watching Min toss his head and his abs clench while at the same time feeling Min’s hands clutch at his waist while at the same time feeling Min’s dick pulse in his hand.

It was like fucking _art._ Artful fucking? Whatever, it was amazing.

Minseok had made him do infinitely more arm exercises than he had ever wanted to do (which was none) in order to have a decently powerful swing. Baekhyun put all that work to good use, with both hands in a tight grip, pumping Min counter to his own movements. He watched Min’s face when he came, the way he bit his lip and ducked his chin, staring at Baekhyun with heated eyes before he arched back, and Baekhyun felt that sweet squeeze around his own dick, the hot splatter of Minseok’s come against his chest.

Minseok shuddered, then looked down at him again. He leaned in and braced one hand against Baekhyun’s chest and rode him hellbent for leather, for the minute or whatever that it took before Baekhyun was himself writhing and crying out while Minseok hung onto his wrists, squeezing his ass hard just to make Baekhyun shout some more.

Baekhyun felt like the world had turned over on its side – or no, that was just Min, tipping sideways with a groan. Baekhyun rolled over to look at Minseok’s face, pink-cheeked and sweaty and gorgeous. He laid his hand against Min’s cheek and thought about how to begin.

Minseok smiled: not the tender smiles he’d been giving out for the past 20 minutes, but the slow, broad grin of the successfully executed prank.

Oh.

“You thought I was going to make you cry,” Minseok said.

Baekhyun walled off all that glowy nonsense, which didn’t have any business trying to hang around anyway. He arranged his face into something that he hoped was a normal expression.

“Damn right I did.”

Minseok’s smile dimmed. He cocked one eyebrow and cupped Baekhyun’s chin until Baekhyun looked into his eyes.

“What did you think I was going to do, tie you up and spank you?”

Baekhyun told himself to get it together and play along. Mid-coitus epiphanies were totally euphoria-driven, they didn’t have anything to do with anything.

“I mean, I was hoping,” he said lightly to the bridge of Minseok’s nose.

It was a very attractive nose bridge; Baekhyun spent some time staring at it while Minseok examined his face. Also while Minseok’s thumb stroked the skin beside his mouth, which was a little too like all that recent behavior to be good for Baekhyun’s internal light levels.

“Well, too bad,” Min said. “I had some mushy feelings I couldn’t keep holding back anymore. You’re just going to have to deal with it.”

Baekhyun was halfway into formulating a snarky response when his ability to understand language asserted itself.

“Huh?” he very brilliantly said.

Minseok laughed.

“You dummy,” he said. “Stop overthinking everything and come kiss me.”


End file.
